90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Brew
Strange Brew is the 15th episode of Season 5 on CW drama soap 90210. Synopsis ANNIE REALIZES SHE MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR LIAM AGAIN — Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) decides to open a restaurant with her half-brother Mark (guest star Charlie Weber), while Dixon (Tristan Wilds) books Michaela (guest star Lyndon Smith) to perform at the restaurant opening, unbeknownst to Silver (Jessica Stroup). Annie (Shenae Grimes) feels confused about her newly re-surfaced feelings for Liam (Matt Lanter) and Navid (Michael Steger) agrees to escort Campbell’s (guest star Grant Gustin) fiancé to an event, only to find out Campbell is cheating on her. Plot The episode begins with Liam and Annie doing the dishes. In the middle of doing the dishes they suddenly begin kissing passionately and are about to have sex when Annie comes back to her senses. Turns out she was daydreaming. She sees Liam standing in front of her shirtless and makes herself scarce in order to avoid giving into her urges. At his house Dixon has begun working on Michaela's track and he plays it for her. Michaela is pleasantly surprised to hear how good her voice sounds. Dixon says the next step of his plan is to get Michaela to perform in front of a live audience. He says they can do that at Naomi’s restaurant opening. After that the plan is to hit a few local clubs and eventually after she has delivered the baby her album can be released. The only problem is they haven’t discussed all of this with Silver yet. They are worried how she would react. Michaela doesn’t want to let Shane and Teddy down and doesn’t want Silver to feel they are sneaking around behind her back. Therefore she wants Silver to know of their plans before they go ahead with it. “You are absolutely right” Dixon says and assures her he will let Silver know about their plan. He says he will convince Silver that her (Michaela) singing career will not interfere with the baby. Adrianna and Silver are planning what business they should start now that Silver has bought Mark’s old food truck. Naomi arrives just then. She says she and Mark haven’t had any time to bond because of the restaurant opening. She concludes the solution to that is to get Mark to move in with her. Annie is at Amanda’s office. She has handed Amanda the new chapters for the book. Amanda is pleased with what Annie has written. Amanda mentions that she is eagerly waiting for her to write the end. Annie says what Amanda has just read constitutes the end. Amanda isn’t happy to hear that and suggests Annie come up with something “deeper” if they are going to make the book a bestseller. Amanda suggests Annie explore the relationship between the character of Annabelle who is modeled after Annie and the character of Liam in the book. Amanda feels the chemistry between Annabelle and Liam feels “real” and Annie should explore that. Annie isn’t too keen to do that and says it’s her story so she would like it to end the way she wants. “Annie, I suggest you figure out how it ends” Amanda again insists with a smile. Dixon tries to talk to Silver about Michaela but has second thoughts because she is too preoccupied with the truck. He suggests Silver convert the truck into a studio on wheels because Silver has a passion for filmmaking. Silver thinks it’s a great idea and concludes she can convert the truck into a “documentary truck”. Adrianna calls just then and she tells her about it. Annie brings Mark to her house to stay so he can act as a buffer between her and Liam. Naomi comes to know about this and isn’t happy about it. She orders Annie to send Mark to her house. Annie says “I need him here” and explains she needs Mark as a buffer because she has the “hots” for Liam. Naomi suggests Liam and Annie get back together but Annie doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Annie doesn’t want any distractions while she is working on her book and reiterates “Mark’s staying here”. Later Naomi convinces Mark to spend the complete day with her so they can bond as a family. Naomi and Mark begin their day of bonding. Naomi slowly figures out that she and Mark don’t have much in common. Silver as per Dixon’s suggestion has converted her van into a mobile studio. They are going to drive around interviewing people and will get them to talk about their hopes and dreams. On the way they might stumble onto “something amazing”. Naomi and Mark are at an amusement park and are stuck on a Ferris wheel. While they are stuck they discuss the restaurant opening and Mark is shocked when he finds out Naomi has invited a hundred people for it. “I am not prepared for that!” he exclaims and concludes that they are “totally screwed”. Mark and Naomi later return to the opening and see that all the guests have arrived. Mark says they don’t have enough food or staff to cater to a hundred people. Naomi on her part is busy apologizing for the fiasco. They both rush into the kitchen to do some cooking. Annie is accompanying Silver and Adrianna in their truck in order to keep her mind off Liam and to get over her writer’s block. They interview a woman whose relationship is similar to that of Annie and Liam’s. In other words they had an on-and-off relationship for years. The woman says in the end she and the man she loved made it work and now they are together. Annie, seeing this woman’s example, is convinced that there is still hope for her and Liam. “I need to find Liam” she says with a smile on her face. At the restaurant Naomi and Mark are finding it difficult to manage things. Naomi begs Dixon to send Michaela on the stage to perform so that it will distract the guests for a while. Dixon is reluctant because he hasn’t spoken to Silver yet. Naomi is insistent given the current situation. She can’t think of any other way to calm them down. Silver and Adrianna arrive with Annie for the opening. “I am going to look for Liam” Annie says and walks away. Silver is visibly surprised to see Michaela on the stage. Michaela begins singing and all the guests seem to like it. Silver too watches with a smile on her face. After her performance Silver tells Michaela how amazing she was. Michaela assumes Dixon has already told Silver about their plans and begins talking about it. Silver, who is completely oblivious about Dixon’s plan, is visibly shocked to hear about it. Seeing Silver’s shocked expression, Michaela realizes Dixon hasn’t spoken to her yet. Silver confronts Dixon and makes it absolutely clear to him that she isn’t happy with his plan. She doesn’t give him a chance to explain and says that he is selfish for only thinking about his own career. She then walks away visibly disappointed. In the kitchen Mark and Naomi get into an argument about the opening. Naomi in anger sits down to have some dessert. Something in the dessert causes an allergic reaction and she begins to choke. Mark takes out a syringe from a first-aid kit lying nearby and injects the medication in it into her leg. It seems to do the job and Naomi is able to breathe again. Apparently Mark just saved her life. Annie returns home and sees a drunken Liam lying on the couch. Before she can tell him she loves him he dozes off. Mark tells Naomi he too has the same allergy she has which is why he keeps an epinephrine shot handy. Mark forgives her for ruining the restaurant opening and they bond like real brother and sister. Adrianna returns Silver her camera. In it Dixon has recorded an apology message for Silver that Adrianna plays for her. In the video Dixon mentions he wants to make a music video with Michaela in it and wants Silver to direct the video. Next day Annie hands Amanda a new ending to her book. In this ending Annabelle tells Liam how she really feels and they kiss and he then sweeps her off her feet and they ride off on his motorcycle. Amanda loves this new ending. “It feels perfect because it feels true” Amanda says. Annie mentions that at least for now what she has written isn’t true. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Charlie Weber as Mark *Lyndon Smith as Michaela *Grant Gustin as Campbell Guest Starring *Ashley Jones as Amanda Barnard *Hina Abdullah as Sonja *Kathryn Winslow as Noreen Quotes ---- :.Silver: Not exactly a banner day in my filmmaking career...or my babymaking career for that matter. ---- :Silver: In summary I have no career, no direction, and really no prospects. ---- : Liam: You just don't know how to drink beer. You're not supposed to sip it like a latte. ---- :Annie: If we're about to do what I think we both want to do, then we have to finally get it right. ---- : Naomi: Wait why does my brother live in a crappy apartment when I live in an 8 bedroom mansion? ---- :Annie: Oops this one's still a little dirty honey. :Liam: Maybe I like it dirty. Music *Can't Take My Love by Sara Jackson-Holman *Unknown by Lyndon Smith *Let's Get Outta Here by Kevin and The Octaves *Don't Go Alone by Cruiser *Unknown by Lyndon Smith *Champion by The Chevin *In The Mood by The Syndakit *The Valley by The Oh Hello's *Dance All Night by Free Energy *F®iends by Dune Rats *Alone Again by The Pass *Cast Away by Strange Talk *Unknown by Lyndon Smith *Lows and Highs by Moros Eros *Let Go by The Brevet Video Strange Brew Strange Brew